Mis dos Todoroki
by schezar
Summary: Dekutodo Week. Día 1: Infidelidad. Es el día más importante en la vida de Izuku & Shouto, por fin cumplirán su sueño de poder casarse, sin embargo no todo es lo que parece.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Kouhei Harikoshi.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico.

 **Notas:** one-shot para la "Dekutodo week". Día 1, infidelidad.

* * *

Habían pasado varios años desde que la clase "A" se había graduado de UA, el mundo perdió a su símbolo de paz, sin embargo en esa generación emergieron tres excelentes promesas. En esos años el mundo había cambiado mucho, incluso el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo era se había convertido en algo completamente normal. Este día dos de esas promesas se unirían en matrimonio. Las invitaciones de la boda que se celebraría en unas horas tenían escrita la leyenda "Todoroki Shouto & Izuku Midoriya".

– Se siente genial estar dentro de Todoroki – Decía Izuku con voz ronca mientras embestía con fuerza a su pareja.

Faltaban dos horas para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, sin embargo eso no impedía que Midoriya Izuku estuviera sudando insalubremente en la habitación donde se supone debería estar preparándose para la ocasión.

– Izuku, llámame por mi nombre – suplico entre gemidos.

– Me encanta ver esa expresión en tu rostro, Enji – Izuku sonrió y acto seguido aumento la fuerza y rapidez de sus embestidas, para terminar corriéndose en el interior de Endeavor, el proclamado héroe número uno actualmente.

Izuku se desplomó sobre el enorme cuerpo de Endeavor intentando recuperar un poco el aliento, ya que acababan de tener una larga sesión de sexo rudo, porque supuestamente esta sería su despedida.

– ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Endeavor se comportaba como gatito en celo pidiendo que le den cada vez más y más duro – Izuku había encontrado una forma de molestar al que en unas horas se convertiría en su suegro y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerlo. Endeavor por su parte se sentía impotente al no poder contradecirlo en eso, porque era cierto.

– Ya cállate, tenemos que arreglarnos para la boda – se levantó de donde estaba, empujando a Izuku a su paso y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha y limpiarse debidamente.

– ¿Esa es una invitación para que me bañe contigo?- el tono en la voz de Izuku era juguetón, siguió a Endeavor al baño y lo abrazo por atrás – quieres que te limpie por dentro también?

– ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – intentó separarse.

– Aún tenemos dos horas – la sonrisa de Izuku iluminó su rostro.

El sonido del agua de la regadera fue rápidamente opacado por los gemidos de ambos.

En el altar se encontraban los padrinos, las madrinas, el pastor que llevaría a cabo la boda e Izuku esperando ansioso por su prometido. Los padrinos y las madrinas se componían por sus ex compañeros de la clase "A", los hombres usaban un traje verde y las mujeres un vestido rojo. El novio traía un traje blanco.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, en la entrada del recinto apareció Endeavor, quien llevaba del brazo a Shouto, como buen padre que entrega a su hija.

Desde la muerte de All Might, muchas cosas habían pasado. Una vez que Izuku se graduó, fue a la compañía de Endeavor junto con Shouto, y gracias a eso padre e hijo pudieron arreglar sus diferencias. Eso no quiere decir que ahora todo fuera puro amor, pero al menos ya podían convivir tranquilamente, como muestra la escena que todos los presentes estaban presenciando.

Endeavor lucía un traje negro y Shouto llevaba también un traje negro, que hacia juego con el de Izuku. Era una escena digna de fotografía.

– Cuida de él – comentó Endeavor una vez que llegaron al altar, donde se encontraba Izuku. No se sabía exactamente si era una orden o una petición, pero una vez dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar junto a su esposa. Izuku apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el pastor comenzó con la ceremonia. No eran los primeros del grupo que se casaban, los primeros en hacerlo fueron Kaminari con Jiro, en un giro inesperado de la vida Katsuki había terminado formando una familia con Hatsume Mei. Tampoco podían olvidar el hermoso vestido flotante de Hagakure cuando se casó con Ojiro o la más sorpresiva de todas, cuando Yaoyuruzu al fin le había dado el sí a Mineta. En todos los casos los padrinos siempre habían sido los mismos con algunas pequeñas rotaciones de los que conformaban la pareja principal. Ahora era el turno de Izuku y Shouto, ambos lucían muy nerviosos, pero felices y sus amigos estaban ahí para darles todo su apoyo incondicional.

– Yo, Midoriya Izuku – Izuku fue el primero que comenzó con los votos matrimoniales – te acepto a ti Todoroki Shouto, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel – justo al decir esa parte volteo a ver de reojo a Endeavor, que se encontraba sentado en los asientos de la primera fila – en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza y así amarte y respetarte – Izuku apretó con fuerza las manos de Shouto para darle un poco de énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo, además de hacer que levantara el rostro – y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida – el rostro de Shouto era un poema.

Después de eso fue el turno de Shouto para decir sus votos, luego intercambiaron los anillos y la ceremonia concluyó con "puedes besar al novio".

Salieron del recinto tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. A pesar de que ambos héroes eran demasiado populares, invitaron solo a las personas más cercanas a ellos.

Endeavor se acerco a ellos y los felicito, aunque su tono seguía sin ser muy emotivo. Todos sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Izuku aprovechó para abrazar felizmente a Endeavor, cosa que sorprendió a todos pero no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que creyeron que estaba feliz de que su suegro lo hubiese aceptado.

– Ahora, debería llamarte "daddy"? – Izuku susurró al oído de Endeavor para que nadie más pudiera escuchar, acto seguido deslizó su mano y le acarició su exuberante trasero. Endeavor sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue tensarse e intentar disimular.

Shouto quién se dio cuenta de ese pequeño acto lo único que hizo fue voltear la mirada y forzar una sonrisa para sus amigos. Hoy era el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Perdón si está muy simple y si tiene algunos errores, la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo.

PD: me encanta la idea de un Endeavor uke sumiso.


End file.
